Predators
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Crossover with Alien/Predator. Harry and Hermione are raised as Yautja, as Predators. What happens when they attend Hogwarts? M for violence and future sexual situations. Harry/Hermione HP/HG
1. Prologue

**A/N- I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Predator, Alien, or Any Related Franchise.**

**Although I am looking things up online, I have never read any of the comics or books of Alien/Predator. And, due to the fact that I really didn't care for it, I am disregarding the movie _Predators. _It was a good concept, but I think poorly executed. As such, I will be making up a lot when it comes to the Predator's culture, not everything, but a lot, including names. Do not flame me for this.**

"**Yautja Language. Please note that when using this, I will not be using Yautja words for things, that will only happen when one of the characters who speaks it uses another language."**

**Prologue**

N'Pa beamed with pride as his son spared with the daughter of his good friend Hak'Tui. The two Unblooded were already highly skilled, not to mention that any fool could see the feelings the two had for each other, except them of course. He looked over at Hak'Tui, as his friend also watched the sparring match and asked, **"How long after they are blooded do you expect them to go on a mating hunt?"**

Hak'Tui chuckled. **"That depends on how long it takes your son to find a worthy trophy to present me."** He looked over at N'Pa. **"How many did you present to Gaij's father before he allowed you to present one to her?"**

"**Five,"** N'Pa admitted. **"The first four were simple beast, and although dangerous, they were neither impressive in size, nor from any intelligent creature. It wasn't until I brought him a human skull that he agreed me worthy to have his daughter."**

Hak'Tui grinned, or at least it was a grin to fellow yautja, any other species would just see the fearsome warriors mandibles move. **"Perhaps I should then wait for your son to bring me five human skulls. Make him sweat it out."**

"**I fear your own daughter would turn you into a trophy for such an act,"** N'Pa said smiling. The two Elite's looked back towards their children.

The two Unblooded hadn't always been yautja. In fact, both had been human once, and could change back into human's at will. N'Pa and Hak'Tui had been hunting on the human's planet. It had been a hot summer, and they had decided to hunt in a region of the planet that, to there knowledge at least, no one had hunted before. Of course they went to different areas, simply to avoid encroaching on the others hunt.

It was in these area's that the two yautja discovered their adopted children.

N'Pa had found his son in an alley, being beaten by a grown human male, much larger than himself, or at least it started out that way. In the blink of an eye, N'Pa had watched as the man had been flung through the air and up against a wall. The impact shattered the man's skull, killing him. And though the boy was bloodied and bruised, he was alive. N'Pa had scanned the boy, confirming that he was indeed a human child, not yet grown and thus not worthy prey. Impressed at the child's abilities, he had intended to make note of the child, believing him to grow into truly worthy prey one day. But then he felt something, to this day he still didn't know what, and he watched as the boy collapsed on the ground, his body spasming as he screamed in pain. And withing minutes, N'Pa was no longer looking at a young human child, but a yautja.

N'Pa had seen no other choice but to take the boy in.

Hak'Tui had encountered a similar situation with the girl, only she was being restrained as some type of human ritual was taking place. Disgusted that anyone would sink so low as to restrain an obviously frightened child, he had killed the three humans restraining her and freed her. Almost as soon as she was free, she too spasmed and became a yautja. Like N'Pa, Hak'Tui had seen no other choice but to take her in.

Neither male had regretted their decisions.

Hak'Tui was unmated yet, and thus had had no children, despite his age. He hunted too much to seek a mate, although he had truly desired one, along with children. Through his daughter, he had gained that wish.

N'Pa was a different story. His mate, Gaij, had been wounded while hunting, preventing her from ever bearing children. Both of them had been disappointed when this was discovered, but they moved on. They had been considering adoption anyway, and so their son had become a blessing.

Gaij had also taken on the duties of mother to Hak'Tui's daughter, not only because she was one of the only females aboard their ship, but because Hak'Tui was not only her husband's friend, but her's as well.

The fight between the two Unblooded ended with N'pa's son bringing his combi-stick up to up to Hak'Tui's daughter's throat.

"**Enough,"** Hak'Tui instructed. He and N'Pa approached the two. **"You have both fought well."** He looked at his daughter. **"The whip takes more patience and time to learn than the combi-stick."** He smiled and placed his hand upon his daughter's shoulder.

"**I assure you that you are very good for your age,"** N'Pa said. He then turned to his son. **"You fought well, but do not grow arrogant. Hermione is still new to the whip, once she has mastered it, it will be a weapon she can use that you cannot. Am I understood Harry?"**

"**Yes Father,"** Harry said, inclining his head in respect.

"**Run along then, your training with us is done for the day,"** Hak'Tui said. **"Just try and stay out of trouble."**

The two Unblooded looked at each other and smirked. **"Why would we cause any trouble?"** Harry asked.

"**I thought we were perfect angels,"** Hermione added before the two took off.

N'Pa sighed. **"Those two will be the death of us yet.**"

Hak'Tui snorted. **"Come on. We have a ship to run and it's been far too long since our men have had a hunt."**

"**You mean it's been too long since you've had a hunt,"** N'Pa said with a smirk.

Hak'Tui didn't reply.

0000000000000

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and check out the challenges in my forums (link on profile).**

**Yes, Harry and Hermione are Predators, and yes they will go to Hogwarts. And Don't worry, I will explain how the two of them became predators, or Yautja, just not yet.**


	2. Chapter 1

"**Yautja language"**

**Chapter 1**

It was common knowledge in the wizarding world that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had a phoenix familiar.

This was a lie the Headmaster encouraged.

That's not to say that Fawkes, the phoenix in question, wasn't bound to the Headmaster, because in a roundabout way, he was. Fawkes was bound to Hogwarts itself, and had been since the schools founding. His purpose was two-fold, to look after the school and to deliver letters to students that, for whatever reason, owls could not deliver. As Hogwarts stopped taking students from other countries, as new magical schools were built across the world, Fawkes had, for the past five hundred years, not needed to deliver a letter.

So he was a little excited when two letters appeared before him, supplied by Hogwarts, intended for two new potential students. He missed the traveling. And so, grasping the two letters in his talons, the phoenix disappeared in a ball of flame, taking the two letters with him.

0000000000000

Harry and Hermione where in the galley, enjoying a snack while they talked.

Harry, aside from his green eyes, appeared to be a normal yautja. With a large forehead, black 'hair', and brown skin. His brow had green ridges along the outside edge, as well as one running down the center. He was of average height for a yautja his age, standing at almost five and a half feet.

Hermione, aside from her brown 'hair', also appeared to be a normal yautja. As a female, her brow wasn't as large as Harry's, only about half as big. She also had brown skin, a few shades lighter than Harry's, but had a red arrow like pattern running down the center of her brow, with no ridges. She stood half a foot shorter than Harry at five feet. She also had a slight hourglass figure, one that had just begun to develop in her muscular body.

"**How much longer do you think until our fathers permit us to go on a Blooding?" **Harry asked, as he took a bite of the meat he had.

Hermione rolled her eye. **"When they deem us ready. Don't forget that as good as we are, we are still several years younger than most who go on a blooding."**

"**Spoilsport,"** Harry growled.

Chuckling, Hermione took a bite of her own snack.

The two stood up in shock as a ball of fire appeared before them. Still carrying their weapons from their earlier training session, Harry extended his combi-stick, while Hermione took her whip from it's place at her waist and uncoiled it.

The fire died to reveal an elegant, red and gold bird. It clutched two things in it's talons, and dropped them on the table before the two yautja before trilling, a sound that reassured the two Unblooded and filled them with courage, before flying up into the air resting on a pole that had yet to adorned by a trophy of the clan.

Looking at Harry, Hermione instructed, **"Keep an eye on the bird. I'll see what it dropped."**

Harry nodded, and kept his combi-stick pointed at the bird.

Hermione then walked over and examined what the bird dropped. She may have been young when Hak'Tui took her in and N'Pa took Harry in, but she still remembered her human life. And so she was able to realize that the two things were in fact letters, addressed to her and Harry.

_Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Mother Ship of Clan Guan-Halkrath_

_Galley_

_Outer Space_

Opening her letter, she read it, then opened and read Harry's, again, they were identical, inviting her and Harry to a school called Hogwarts to learn human magic.

"**Harry, I think we need to speak to our fathers and your mother," **she said. Switching to human English, Hermione awkwardly, due to the nature of her yautja voice-box, asked, "Can you...understand...me?"

The bird trilled and nodded it's head.

"Wait...here," she instructed. Turning to Harry again she said, **"Wait here. I'll go get our parents."**

00000000000

The three older yautja, N'Pa, Hak'Tui, and Gaij, each examined the letter. As they listened to their children's explanation of what had happened.

"**This would explain a lot,"** Gaij said, looking at the bird. **"Especially how you are able to change from yautja to human."**

"**It might also explain why you two are such quick learners," Hak'Tui** added. As chief of the clan, it was his decision whether or not to allow the two Unblooded to go. "**You would be taught by humans?"**

Hermione nodded. **"I believe so. The letter was written in one of the human languages. From the region you found Harry and I in."**

Hak'Tui looked at N'Pa and Gaij. **"What do the two of you think?"**

N'Pa thought for a moment. **"It would make them better hunters. But their teacher's would have to prove themselves, and not many humans have done so."**

"**I agree with my mate,"** Gaij said. **"But I believe the two of you are forgetting something."** She turned toward the two younger Yautja. **"Do the two of you wish to attend this Hogwarts?"**

The two Unblooded looked at each other for a moment. Turning back to the adults, Hermione said,** "We would like to go."**

Harry nodded his confirmation.

"**Very well,"** Hak'Tui said. **"Hermione, would you translate a response?"**

Hermione nodded. Parchment wasn't used very often by yautja, their technology made it obsolete, but some was kept so that, should communications be cut off, the chief could send orders to his clan via messengers. Hak'Tui left to his office, returning a bit later with a sheet of parchment and pen, which he handed to his daughter.

"**Write only what I say,"** Hak'Tui instructed. At his daughter's nod of acknowledgment, he began to dictate a response.

"**Dear Madame McGonagall,**

**Your offer for two Unblooded of my clan, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, to attend your school is an intriguing offer. But before we give our permission for them to attend your school, we would ask that you or another member of your staff, come and prove yourselves worthy of teaching yautja children the ways of magic and it's use in the hunt. We await your response.**

**Hak'Tui**

**Chief of the Guan-Halkrath Clan, Father to Hermione Jean Granger.**

**N'Pa**

**Elder of the Guan-Halkrath Clan, Mate to Gaij, Father to Harry James Potter.**

**Gaij**

**Elder of the Guan-Halkrath Clan, Mate to N'Pa, Mother to Harry James Potter."**

Hak'Tui waited for Hermione to finish before asking. **"Is it done?"**

"**Yes Father,"** Hermione said.

"**Send it with the bird. In the meantime, we shall make a course for Earth." **He looked over at N'Pa. **"Prepare the hunters for human prey. Ensure that none of them will attack our guest when they arrive and that they do not hunt in the region of this school."**

"**Of course," **N'Pa assured.

00000000000

Minerva McGonagall was going over responses to Hogwarts acceptance letters. Sorting out those who accepted, those who declined, and those who were muggle-born and thought it was a joke or requested someone came to explain what the hell was going on.

She was pulled from her work as Fawkes appeared in front of her in a ball of flame. He dropped a letter on her desk, and, being one of the few people that knew Fawkes true purpose, picked the letter up to read.

As she read, her eyes widened. Yautja? Use of magic in the hunt? Proving teachers worthy? And the children were Harry Potter, whom she thought was living with the Dursleys, and Hermione Granger, who was a muggle-born according to her knowledge.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

She stood from her desk to make her way to Albus' office. She needed to talk with him.

00000000000

"What do you make of it Albus?" Minerva asked, after the Headmaster had read the letter.

"I think," Dumbledore said with a smile, stroking his beard, "that Mr. Potter's and Ms. Granger's guardians have asked for a staff member to come and prove themselves worthy of teaching their children. Judging from the comment of training them to use magic during the hunt, I would expect them to be living in a warrior culture, the Yautja. Though I admit that I have never heard of them." He stood up and made his way to an ancient tome in his office. It was a book that listed every student to attend Hogwarts, and their pertinent information. Rarely did it need to be checked, but Albus flipped through the book until he found what he was looking for.

"I believe I know why I have never heard of the Yautja," Albus said smiling. He turned to look at Minerva, "Their home address is listed as a ship in outer space. The Yautja are likely an alien race."

"Aliens?" Minerva questioned.

"Don't tell me you don't know the term Minerva. It's quite common in the muggle world."

'I know what an alien is Albus," Minerva said. "But how would two magical children end up in the care of them?"

"How indeed?" Albus muttered. "But we must send faculty to prove our worth as instructors. Considering the suspicion that we are dealing with a warrior culture, I believe We should send Hagrid and Filius."

"I understand Filius," Minerva acknowledged. The charms master was a former dueling champion and was still a formidable dualist. "But why Hagrid? He is not exactly a warrior type?"

"No," Albus admitted. "But he is, by far, the physically strongest member of our staff, and the only one who can fight without magic besides Filius. As we do not know what they will have to do to prove their worth, I believe him to be the next best choice."

Minerva nodded, accepting Albus' argument. "Shall I send them?" she asked.

Albus shook his head. "That will be unnecessary. I will inform them. There are a few things I wish to speak with them about if they are to do this."

"Of course."

00000000000

Filius Flitwick entered Albus Dumbledore's office. The short, part-goblin wizard, wore his goblin battle armor, complete with sword, instead of his usual robes. His wand was sheathed in a holster on his wrist. Albus had explained the situation earlier, and so he had dug out the hardly worn armor in an attempt to impress the yautja. Though if they were truly a warrior society, he knew that the armor, as battle-scared as it was (it was against goblin custom to refurbish armor unless damage to it had made it unusable), would mean little to them. He would have to prove himself a warrior.

"Ah, Filius, we are just waiting for Hagrid," Albus said cheerfully.

The half-goblin nodded. "Good. I admit that I am excited to meet these people. Just think of how different they are."

Albus chuckled. "Ever the Ravenclaw, aren't you Filius?"

Flitwick grinned, revealing sharp teeth he had inherited from his goblin half. "I would hope so, I am the Ravenclaw head after all."

The door opened and the half-giant Hagrid stepped through the door. He had on his moleskin coat, leather vest and boots. With his crossbow in hand, he looked like a woodsman of old. "I'm ready ta go 'Eadmaster, Professor," he greeted.

"Then if you would both take a hold of Fawkes," he gestured to the phoenix, "he will take you to the Yautja."

The half-goblin and half-giant took a hold of Fawkes tail, and disappeared in a ball of flame.

00000000000

**Hope you enjoy. Please review and check out the challenges in my forum.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Those of you who have given sites where I can look up Yautja society, weapons, and technology, while I appreciate the sentiment and understand you are trying to help, I already looked them up before even beginning this story and I do reference back to them. I am not trying to be rude, but please no more. As I said, I appreciate it, but it is not needed. Somethings won't agree with them, because I am basically going off of the movies and making stuff up, but I do reference them. Thank you.**

**Chapter 2**

Flitwick, Hagrid, and Fawkes appeared in a ball of flame aboard the yautja ship.

The first thing Flitwick and Hagrid noticed were the weapons being pointed at them. Strange, ornate yet functional spears; swords that appeared to be mounted on ones arm rather than held in the hand; disks with sharp, glowing edges; a strange weapon with blades arranged in a circular pattern around a smaller disk; a few lethal looking whips; and what appeared to be shoulder mounted cannons.

The second thing they noticed was the appearance of the creatures wielding the weapons. Taller than an average man, though not as tall as Hagrid's ten foot frame, each and every one appeared to have dreadlocks and a large forehead. Their skin ranged in tones from green to gray, with colored marking on several. Each and every one had arthropod-like mandibles in place over their mouths. The females were distinguished by a more feminine figure, a smaller brow, a more angular face. All wore varying degrees of armor. Some had only the barest coverings in a loin-cloth, while others appeared to be decked out in armored boots and leggings, a chest and back plate, and shoulder pauldrons.

Looking around, Flitwick and Hagrid realized that it was likely that they were interrupting a meal service as there were various foods, mostly meats, setting in front of each alien. The two did not spot a single human.

A serious of clicks and barks came from one of them and everyone lowered their weapons.

The duo were approached by a yautja, they presumed, dressed in full armor, with a cape draped over his shoulder. Several skulls of creatures neither recognized, hung from his belt and shoulders. An old muggle gun rested in his belt, Filius identified it as a flintlock of some kind. He carried the most ornate spear, out of all the others, like a staff. Beside him walked a what appeared to be a young female that differentiated herself from the others with her brown dreadlocks.

The male growled something, and the younger girl sighed.

Filtwick and Hagrid watched as the girl changed before them. She shrunk a few inches and her mandibles became a proper mouth. After a few moments, they were looking upon a young human girl.

"My father welcomes you to our ship," the girl girl said. "He presumes that you are the teachers sent by Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Flitwick said, bowing his head in respect. "I am Filius Flitwick, Charms Master and Head of Ravenclaw House. My companion is Rebeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts."

The male spoke once more, in the process he placed a hand on the girls shoulder. The girl translated. "I am Hak'Tui, Chief of this clan. This is my daughter Hermione. She will be translating as it is irritating to our throats to speak your human language for long. But rest assured that I understand every word you speak, I have had many encounters with humans."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Filius said respectfully. "I understand that you wish us to prove our worth before we teach your daughter and Mr. Potter?"

The male turned and spoke. A moment later, another male, just as well armored though without a cape, a female, and a young male boy approached. After more instructions the boy sighed, and soon he became a human boy with black hair and emerald green eyes. A lightning-bolt shaped scar rested upon his brow.

"This is Harry," Hermione translated for her father. "Along with his parents N'Pa, my chief adviser and second in command, and Gaij, another adviser and the highest female in the clan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Filius said towards the newcomers.

"Come," Hermione said. "Let us leave the others to eat their meal in peace as we discuss how you will prove yourselves worthy to teach our children."

Hak'Tui gestured and lead the group from the galley. Throughout their walk through the ships halls, Hak'Tui spoke, with Hermione translating for him.

"For generations, our kind has hunted and fought across the universe. We seek to bring honor to ourselves and our clan through our victories."

Hak'Tui led the group into a large room, mounted on the wall were skulls of varying sizes as well as various skins. Directly across from the entrance was a large skull of a creature neither Flitwick or Hagrid recognized. It was long, with a narrow mouth, but it broadened into a large, ornate crest as it went back. The two also noticed several human skull around the room.

"This is the clan trophy room," Hermione translated for her father. "Only the most impressive trophies of the clan are displayed here. This," Hak'Tui gestured to the large skull, "is what made me able to found my own clan. This is the skull of a queen kainde amehda. Our most sacred, and perhaps dangerous prey, every yautja warrior is expected to kill at least one. Before they do, they are unblooded, but children in our eyes, regardless of what they have hunted before. Kainde amehda are dangerous creatures. Fast, agile, able to scale walls, they are armed with sharp teeth, a second mouth that can reach out of their normal mouth, sharp talons, and a bladed tail. Their blood is as acid, which few materials are able to withstand. And queens of the species are even more dangerous. One day, my daughter and Harry must hunt these creatures and prove themselves warriors. What I ask you is this, what can your school offer that will aid them in becoming the warriors they will one day become?"

Flitwick thought for a moment before answering. "Magic has many forms," he said. "It can be used as a weapon, to attack and defend, or as a tool, to help clean and repair. Magic can also help heal ones wounds, and help produce weapons that are unparalleled. If I may show you my sword, it is aided by magic?"

Hak'Tui nodded, and the half-goblin unsheathed the blade on his back. It was single edged and slightly curved, made of goblin steel and had several runes carved into it. He held it up for the yautja chief to examine. "The blade will never break, rust, or dull. It will take it that which makes it stronger. And it will never burden it's wielder.

Hak'Tui picked up the blade and examined it, before passing his judgment.

"It is a fine blade. Can they learn how to make such a weapon?" Hermione asked for her father. "This blade is better than our own, if what you say is true. I do not feel the weight at all."

"Not exactly like that," Flitwick. "It is made of goblin steel, and the only reason I am permitted to wield it is because of my goblin heritage."

"Goblin? It has been a long time since we have encountered them. We had thought that humans had driven them to extinction."

"Only into hiding," Flitwick said. "Along with many other creatures and magic kind itself."

"I am convinced that magic can aid Harry and Hermione. But are you and yours worthy of being their instructors? A demonstration of the usefulness of magic is in order, a spar against one or more of our warriors. We shall start with one on one, then two on one, and end with three on one," Hermione translated. "Which one of you shall do battle?"

Hak'Tui looked expectantly at Hagrid, probably because of his size and strength.

But Flitwick's answer of, "I will," clearly did not surprise him.

Hak'Tui gave some instructions to N'Pa, who then left before speaking again for Hermione to translate. "N'Pa shall arrange for the match to begin momentarily."

00000000000

It seemed as if the entire clan was gathered in the ludus to witness the match. N'Pa had arranged for Flitwick to do battle first against a newly blooded warrior, then against two experienced hunters, with the final fight being Hak'Tui, N'Pa, and another elder named Fraj'Uk, who was actually in charge of the ludus

As the two opponents faced each other, the warrior, Keil, was obviously confident in victory. He wore full armor, complete with mask, with no plasma caster, but he was armed to the teeth. Wielding a combi-stick, wrist blades, shuriken, net launcher, and of course several daggers.

Flitwick had surprised everyone by removing his armor and sword beforehand. This battle was to prove the worth of magic after all, so he was going into battle wearing just his robes and armed only with his wand.

And as Hak'Tui lowered his arm and began the battle, a flash of light erupted from the end of the wand to fast for Kiel to dodge. The overconfident warrior fell forward, his legs stuck together and arms bound to his sides, defeated before he could even do anything.

Hak'Tui chuckled.

"Very good. But he was overconfident and unprepared. Your next too matches will be tougher."

As the chief said the words, two hunters, Hyo and Fl'Nejo, stepped forward to face the half-goblin...

00000000000

**A/N – I got inspiration for the look of Female Yautja from a drawing of a female predator named Tituga, look it up in Google or Bing. **

**Also, for anyone interested, I have two Alien/Predator challenges posted in my Forum. **

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hyo was lightly armed. Wearing only leather leggings, and armed with sets of wrist-blades, a pair on each arm. It was clear to Flitwick that he would be favoring speed and agility in this fight.

His counterpart, Fl'Nejo, while just as armored as Flitwick's previous opponent Keil, was armed with a set of wrist-blades, combi-stick, and several shuriken.

At Hak'Tui's signal, both immediately rolled away as Flitwick's spells flew past them.

The charm's master didn't really expect the tactic to work again, but it kept them from attacking for a few extra seconds as they recovered from their dodging. Turning quickly to Hyo, the least armed of the duo, Flitwick cast a spell. The yautja dodged, but Flitwick had anticipated that. Besides, he hadn't been aiming for the alien. The spell hit Hyo's wrist blades, and they turned into large feathers, rendering the yautja weaponless.

The half-goblin quickly dodged a blow from Fl'Nejo's spear and cast an augmenti spell, conjuring water from the tip of his wand, and directed it, at high-pressure, into his opponents face.

Fl'Nejo was forced onto his back, and Flitwick quickly stunned him before Hyo grabbed his wand arm.

Thankful for being ambidextrous, Flitwick quickly took his wand into his left hand and cast another high-pressure augmenti, right at the fork of Hyo's legs.

It seemed that yautja were similar enough to humans, as Hyo went down hard, roaring in pain as he clutched his crotch. Flitwick quickly stunned him, making sure he was out of the match.

Hak'Tui clapped and it sounded to Flitwick like he was chuckling.

"Very good Professor," Hermione translated fro her father. "But now you will face N'Pa, Fraj'Uk, and I. My daughter Hermione will begin the match for us."

The three Elder yautja stepped forward, after Hyo and Fl'Nejo had been moved away, to face Flitwick.

The half goblin knew that these three were fighters, they would not hold such high positions otherwise. Each was well armored and carried several weapons. N'Pa and Fraj'Uk both lengthened their combi-sticks. Hak'Tui took a long whip that appeared to be tipped with a black blade from his waist and unfurled it. Flitwick knew that he would need to be extremely lucky to beat the three of them without magic, but he wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing.

He had opened the last two fights the same, anticipating that the three Elders would expect him to do so again, especially since he had won the last two fights. Of course they probably wouldn't considering their experience, but it would still be in their minds. But for these three he had something else in mind. The problem with the yautja's challenge, was they told him exactly what it would be. three fights all in a row. This allowed him to strategize. He hadn't chosen to heavily use the augmenti spell the last match for no reason.

The floor was covered in water.

And the three Elders were standing in it.

As Hermione signaled the match to begin, Filius Flitwick aimed his wand, not at his opponents, but at the floor. He cast a freezing charm as he dodged a thrown shuriken, covering the floor with ice, and trapping the three elders in position as their feet were encased in the solid substance.

He was quickly able to stun Fraj'Uk before the yautja knew what had happened, and N'Pa barely dodged another stunner as he broke free of the ice. Not pausing at his miss, Flitwick cast a blasting curse at the ice before Hak'Tui, causing shards to fly up and strike the chief, as well as distract him for the brief seconds it took for the diminutive professor's lightning fast follow-up of a body-bind curse to hit him.

Flitwick was then forced to dodge, as N'Pa had used those moments that Flitwick dealed with Hak'Tui to close the distance. Having dropped his comb-stick , N'Pa swiped at the half-goblin with his wrist blades. It was a near hit as Flitwick's robes were cut. But before N'Pa could recover from his strike, the small size and agility of Filius allowed him to quickly bring his wand up and banish N'Pa into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

00000000000

Hak'Tui, N'Pa, Gaij, Harry, and Hermione were gathered in the chief's office along with Flitwick and Hagrid.

"You have certainly proved yourself worthy of teaching our children," Hermione translated for her father. "And you claim that you used only a small portion of what you have learned. I cannot speak for N'Pa and Gaij, but should she wish it, I will allow Hermione to attend your school."

After Hermione spoke, so did N'Pa. Hermione then translated for her friends father. "My mate and I will also allow me Harry attend, should he wish."

"I am pleased to hear this," Flitwick said with a smile. "They will need to purchase supplies beforehand though. I can escort all of you to Diagon Alley for these supplies, or if you are uncomfortable, I can just escort Harry and Hermione."

"We will go," Hermione spoke for Hak'Tui. "But what currency will be used to purchase these supplies? We know that humans hold gold and precious stones as value, and we have such things aboard ship if that is acceptable."

"That will not be necessary," Flitwick assured them. "Harry's biological parents were quite well off in our world and left their entire fortune to him. He cannot access it all at this moment, but there is a trust vault that will be enough to purchase supplies for both children. I am sure you can re-compensate Harry for what your daughter needs Hak'Tui, if that is agreeable."

Hak'Tui turned to Harry. **"It is up to you Harry. May we use some of your money for Hermione? I promise you will be appropriately compensated."**

"Of course," Harry answered, speaking the human tongue of English due to the nature of his voice-box as a human. "I would do so gladly."

Hak'Tui nodded. He spoke once more with Hermione translating.

"It is agreeable. Our ship shall reach your planets orbit in three hours. You and your colleague are of course welcome to stay aboard until we reach the planet, or you can return and wait for us."

Flitwick looked over at Hagrid. The half-giant hadn't had much to do, since Flitwick was the chosen spokesperson and warrior of the two. "Would you like to stay or go back Hagrid?" Flitwick asked.

""I'll go wherever yeh do professor," Hagrid said somewhat cheerfully.

Flitwick nodded. "In that case, I think we'll stay," Flitwick told the yautja chief. As a Ravenclaw, Filius enjoyed research and gathering information. The chance to observe a culture he had never heard of before this encounter was too good to pass up, especially a warrior culture as his own goblin blood was of a warrior culture. It would be intriguing to observe the differences in the two. "If that is okay with you."

"It is," Hermione translated for her father. "Harry and Hermione will be your guides, as I have a ship to run and they can most easily communicate with you. Understand that while you are on this ship, you must obey them if they tell you not to touch something or enter somewhere."

"Of course," Flitwick affirmed.

00000000000

**Please Review and Check out the challenges in my Forum, Link on Profile.**


	5. Chapter 4

"**Yautja language."**

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Hermione remained in human form as they lead the two guest around the ship. Flitwick appeared to be very interested in their culture, and asked a multitude of questions about their society, while Hagrid was more interested in the creatures they hunted.

They only answered those which would not reveal information forbidden to outsiders.

"And this, is the armory," Harry said with a smile. He lead the small group in, where an older yautja, with gray dreadlocks, was hunched over a worktable.

"**Come to visit me again?"** the older yautja asked, somewhat amused. He turned to face the newcomers in his realm, showing that he was working on a mask. It also revealed that his right eye was gone, covered by a metallic eye-patch, with no visible means to hold it on. A long scar ran over the missing eye. **"And I see you've brought guest." **The yautja stood, and, with a pronounced limp in his left leg, walked over to the guest.

"Honorable Elder," Hermione greeted, Harry echoed the greeting a moment later.

"**Granddaughter. Harry," **the older yautja greeted. He then turned to the two wizards and spoke in the human tongue of English, his voice was hoarse, scratchy, and harsh as he spoke, "Greetings, honored guest. I am Tur'ok, armorer and craftsman of the Night Shadow clan."

"The honor is ours, Craftsman Tur'ok," Flitwick greeted. "I am Filius Flitwick, and my companion is Rubeus Hagrid."

"I am sorry to say that I missed your trial," Tur'ok said as he walked over to a rack of weapons and began to examine them. "To defeat six hunters, no mater how experienced, is no small feat. And yet, you have no trophy to represent your accomplishment." He picked up a ceremonial dagger, used on kainde-amedha to cut away trophies and other useful body parts, as it was treated to withstand the creatures acidic blood. He then walked over and handed it to the short half-goblin. "This ought to do."

"Thank you," Filius said, taking the dagger reverently. Judging by the stunned looks on Harry and Hermione's faces, the dagger was of great importance. "may I ask why this weapon?"

"It is the only weapon we have, appropriate for your stature," Tur'ok explained. "As I am sure you have noticed, our race is much larger than you, as are many of our weapons. The blade is a Da'dtou-di." He looked at the sword still strapped to the half-goblin's back. "If it would not be an insult, may I examine your blade? My son has told me of his own examination, but he was never a craftsman."

"Of course," Flitwick said. Carefully, he unsheathed his sword and handed it to the yautja. "Is your son Hak'Tui? He is the only one who examined my blade."

Tur'ok chuckled as he examined the blade. "Yes. By forming his own clan, he has brought much honor to our family." All was silent for a few moments as the old yautja examined the blade. **"Extraordinary,"** he mumbled to himself. "How do you accomplish this?" he asked, genuinely curious. "The blade is common earth steel, albeit of a high quality, yet it's sharpness and strength seems to rival that of our own alloys."

"I am afraid that what you ask is a closely guarded secret amongst my people, a secret I am honor-bound not to reveal." Flitwick explained.

The yautja sighed. "Pity." He handed the blade back to Flitwick. "May your all your hunts be successful, and your death honorable."

"Yours as well," Flitwick said.

0000000000

The groups arrival on earth was...amusing.

Harry, Hermione, Hak'Tui, N'Pa, Gaij, Flitwick, and Hagrid had taken a personnel transport to the surface. The journey didn't bother the five yautja at all, nor did it bother Flitwick, who had in fact found the trip to be rather exciting. Hagrid however, he was a different story. The half-giant was nauseous and refused to speak the whole journey to the surface. His complexion had paled when they landed, as close to London as they dared to to not risk discovery, and his legs were shaky as he exited the transport.

The journey to Diagon Alley was much more interesting for the yautja. Hagrid, begging off due to his week stomach, left the group to head to the nearest tavern, he didn't particularly care if it would be muggle or not, but he needed a stiff drink to settle his nerves. And so Flitwick had, in five different trips, side-along apparated all five yautja to the apparation point in Diagon Alley, after Hak'Tui, N'Pa, and Gaij had engaged their cloaking devices of course. Harry and Hermione, still in their human forms, still carried weapons, even if they had no armor (as it was a waste of resources to prepare armor for the two until they had finished growing).

Flitwick admitted his surprise when the yautja's cloaking remained in the magically saturated Diagon Alley, but didn't comment. He suspected that either the yautja used a different technology to power their technology, or that it was somehow shielded from the ambient magic. Of course it could have been a combination of both...

Harry and Hermione received odd looks as they followed the minute professor down the alley, no doubt due to their strange clothes, and strong physiques, despite their age. Both were barefoot, and each carried their two, or in Hermione's case three as she also had her whip, within easy reach. Both were dressed in leather, though all Harry had on were leggings, and a belt to hold his weapons, along with a small pouch. Hermione wore a leather loincloth and halter-top. A gold anklet rested just above her right foot, and her belt also held a pouch and her weapons.

And of course their dreadlocks hair style also made them stand out.

The elder yautja, mindful of the shimmer of their cloak when they moved or if one looked too closely, had climbed the buildings and were following the group on the rooftops. All three were in their armor, and had their mask.

The group on the ground stopped in front of a large, white marble building.

It was only when Hermione felt the familiar hand of her father on her shoulder that they went inside.

0000000000

Othor Flitwick, floor manager of Gringotts bank frowned when his cousin, Filius Flitwick, entered the bank, followed by two students. He had never liked Filius, the fact that his cousin had beaten him in honorable combat when Othor had challenged him for control of the clan didn't help. It was a disgrace that a half-goblin lead the Noble Clan of Flitwick. Unfortunately, due to the goblins own laws, there was nothing he could do about it anymore, having lost that challenge, and badly at that.

But that didn't mean he couldn't make life as hard for Filius as he possibly could.

"What can Gringotts do for you today cousin?" he asked in a haughty voice as his cousin approached.

"We are here to visit Mr. Potter's trust vault," Flitwick said, straight to business.

Othor sneered, "Does Mr. Potter have hiss...," the goblin frowned as his cousin laid the key in front on the desk, interrupting him.

"I will of course have to verify that this is the right key," Othor informed the group, a small smirk on his face. "After all, the Potter vaults haven't been accessed in some time."

Othor almost did a happy dance as he saw the annoyance in Filius, eyes, even if none of that annoyance appeared upon his face. "We both know that isn't necessary Othor. It would be ill-advised to waste Mr. Potter and his group's time, especially for such a petty thing as your disapproval of me."

"See here," Othor growled. "You may be my clan leader, but you hold no power in Gringotts. I do, and you will do as I say or you will get..GHH!"

Othor was cut of as he felt a large hand around his throat, cutting off his air and raising him into the air. The guards of Gringotts, always quick to respond to a potential threat, were almost upon the group, when the elder yautja removed their cloaking fields. They stopped as they saw the towering, muscular aliens, heavily armored, and heavily armed.

Gaij, the tallest of the trio by an mere inch (which was short for a female), had two pairs of wrist-blades already out. Her husband N'Pa held his combi-stick in front of him, ready to battle. While Hak'Tui, who was holding the goblin up with his left hand, had yet to pull a weapon, though his plasma caster was aimed at Othor's head, the triangle targeting system clearly visible on the small beings forehead.

The goblins may have been warriors. But no matter how fierce they were, they knew when they were outmatched. Use to dealing with unfit witches and wizards who had no idea how to hold a weapon, let alone use one, they hesitated at the sight of the three heavily armed and muscular creatures before them. Creatures that clearly knew what they were doing.

But it was when Hak'Tui reached up and removed his mask and spoke, that old legends were remembered and they became truly afraid.

The yautja's voice was harsh and raspy, but his English was flawless. "It has been...many centuries...since my people have hunted a goblin...Continue to...delay us...and your will be...the first I kill...before your loyal guards...follow to meet Cetanu." His mandibles flared to intimidate, the yautja glared down at the goblin cold eyes. He would not be worthy as a trophy, though id he pushed, perhaps his guards would be acceptable displays.

Othor glared at the yautja. How dare this beast dictate to him, he opened his mouth to tell the guard to attack, when one of the tellers spoke up.

"Shut your mouth Othor!" the teller yelled. "Do you have any idea who they are?"

The teller suddenly had the attention of everyone in the bank, including the witches and wizards that had hidden, rather than fled, when the goblin guards moved.

"Don't any of you read the histories?" the teller asked incredulously.

He got no response, until Flitwick responded. "Perhaps you should enlighten us."

The teller sighed. "Before we goblins retreated to the dark places, we were prized trophies for the hunters. Creatures larger than man, but smaller than giants. With faces, hidden by mask, weapons rival to our own, and weapons that spat blue death. Groups of our finest warriors would be hunted by one alone, few survived. And they," he pointed at the three yautja, look just like the pictures in the histories." He looked at Othor, "Give that order, and you might as well be giving our guards a death sentence."

Othor paled. He knew the guards would attack if he ordered, their honor demanded it. But if what the teller said was true...He gulped.

"I believe you wished to visit Mr. Potter's vault. Griphook will take you."

0000000000

The group left Gringotts uncloaked, as the older yautja figured that word of their confrontation inside the bank had already spread.

They were right.

As the group went about their shopping, the people of Diagon gave them a wide berth. Even the shop owners seemed rather nervous when they checked out. It wasn't until they reached the last shop, Ollivanders that that changed.

0000000000

**I hope you enjoy, Please Review and look at the challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile)**

**Yautja word translations:**

**Da'dtou-di: Little Knife**

**Cetanu: The Black Hunter (God of Death)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter," an old man with white hair asked as the group entered the shop. His gaze then fell on Hermione, "And it is always a pleasure to see a muggle-born join the wizard world." He looked up at the three yautja. "I have never before encountered your race, but my father once told me stories of your kind." He touched his cheek and said, "He bore your mark with pride."

The yautja were stunned, as was Flitwick, at this information, though the half-goblin didn't understand the significance beyond the fact that Olivander's father, the man he had purchased his wand from, had met yautja.

Turning from the group to go through the shelves of wands in his shop, he explained, "No two Olivander wands are alike, just as no two creatures are alike. I use three different cores in my wands, phoenix feather, unicorn hair, and dragon heartstring. Normally, I use wood to make the wand itself, but every now and then...aha." He grabbed two boxes and carried them out to the group.

"If what my father said of your race is true, I believe that these two wands should do," he said. Taking the first out, he handed it to Hermione.

Almost immediately, the young girl felt a warmth flow through her.

"I thought so," Olivander said. "Dragon heartstring, ten and three-quarter inches, made from the antler of a ceryneian hind." He handed the other wand to Harry, though he frowned and after a moment snatched back from Harry. Going back into the shelves, he grabbed a couple more boxes, and brought the wands out for Harry to try.

This went on for twenty minutes.

After the last wand, holly and phoenix feather, was snatched from his hand, Olivander gave a look to Hermione and mumbled, "I wonder…" before retreating back amongst the shelves. The wand he handed Harry when he returned, gave Harry the same feeling Hermione's before him had.

"Curious," Olivander muttered. "Mr. Potter, when my father encountered your father's people, he returned with the entire body of what you call kiande amedha. When he died, the body passed into my possession. Your wand was made from the arm bone of it, with a core of dragon heartstring from the same dragon as Ms. Granger's wand." He looked at both children. "Your two wands are sister wands, their cores were taken from a particularly vicious Hungarian horntail. They are the wands of hunters, I am sure they will serve you well."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Flitwick apparated the group back to their transport, after showing them where and how to get on platform 9 ¾. He then told the two students that he hoped to see them in Ravenclaw, before departing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Back on the main ship, the two unblooded eagerly began to read their books, which due to the enchantment on them were translated to their native yautja.

Hak'Tui, N'Pa, and Gaij encouraged both of them to learn as much as they could before leaving for the human school, though they forbid them from actually using magic until they had been trained. They realized that the wand was a weapon, and weapons were to be treated with respect.

So for the next few weeks, the duo trained in their usual way, and read their books. But eventually the day came for them to leave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Harry and Hermione were alone as they entered Kings Cross station. The station was too crowded for their parents to remain un-noticed, even with their camouflage.

They'd said their good-byes on the roof, the adults ensuring that their children had, not only their school supplies, but their equipment.

All three had made it clear that they expected Harry and Hermione to continue their training in combat and hunt skills.

The two didn't stick out, as they'd, reluctantly, put on human clothes instead of their standard attire, purely so that they wouldn't attract the non-magical human's attention.

Both planned on changing back into their regular outfits on the train.

Since they didn't stick out, the two had no trouble getting onto the platform, or even the train.

Finding an empty compartment however, was another matter, though they eventually found one, near the back of the train. Almost immediately after closing the door, the two began to remove their clothing.

Neither one concerned themselves with the others nudity. Communal baths were common among their people, and men and women would often bath together. It was rude to stare, and improper to remain naked outside of the baths longer than it took to attire oneself, but nudity was no issue. And since they were changing back into their proper attire, the two unblooded children didn't see a problem either, especially as the glass of the compartment door was opaque and they were on the side of the train opposite the platform.

After dressing, they armed themselves.

Harry carried his combi-stick, along with a couple shuriken and four knives (two combat knives, a hunting knife, and his sacred knife).

Hermione armed herself with her whip and combi-stick. Like Harry, she carried four knives, of the same design.

The two also carried a med-kit and trophy kit. They also, of course, carried their new wands.

Once satisfied that they were properly equipped, the two pulled out their robes, so they could put them on overtop later. Then they put their trunks up in the carrier, just as the train began to move.

The ride was relatively peaceful. Aside from three visitors, no one bothered them.

The first visitor had been a red-haired boy, who had opened the door as they were cleaning and sharpening their weapons. He'd taken one look at the wicked knife in Hermione's hand and the shuriken in Harry's, and quickly closed the door.

The second visitor had been a brown haired boy, asking if they'd seen a toad. They'd been kind and agreed to help him search, if for no other reason than to practice their tracking skills.

Hermione found the toad ten minutes later in the girl's lavatory.

The boy, who had introduced himself as Neville, thanked them and left to return his toad to its carrier.

The third visitor had been the food trolley, and the woman pushing it. Curious about the strange foods, they'd bought a little of everything to try.

Sadly, being raised primarily on meat, they didn't enjoy the majority of the sweet foods, though they found the every-flavor beans amusing. Most of the food was just too sweet for the two, who enjoyed the spicier food of their people.

Soon the train began to slow, and the two unblooded pulled on their robes, effectively covering their weapons.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Harry and Hermione ended up sharing a boat with Neville and the redhead that had stopped by their compartment earlier.

The two had to admit, seeing Hogwarts the first time was impressive, but soon Hagrid, who had led all the first years to the boats, had led them to the entryway, where a stern looking woman (she had nothing on Gaij, especially when Gaij had discovered that Hak'Tui and N'Pa drinking and swapping hunt stories when they were supposed to be watching Harry and Hermione. The elder female had just about taken their heads off. She probably would have succeed too, if the two males had moved any slower to dodge her wrist-blades.) was waiting.

She introduced herself as headmistress McGonagall, and gave a speech about the four houses. But it was when she left, telling them to wait a moment, the excitement began.

"Is it true," a blonde boy said, approaching the two, "what they're saying on the train? That Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?" He obviously was asking a rhetorical question, as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself. "You'll soon find that some wizard families are better than others, I can help you there."

Harry looked down at Draco's feet, scanning up to the top of his head.

He was unimpressed. Draco had little muscle, even with the robes on Harry could see that. His hands looked like they'd never done a day of work in his life.

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself," he answered.

Hermione chuckled in amusement, drawing the boy's attention to her. "And who are you?" he demanded.

Grinning, the witch answered, "Hermione Granger."

"Nothing but a filthy little mudblood," the blonde sneered.

What happened next was so fast, the other first years couldn't say exactly how it happened. But Malfoy ended up pinned to the wall by his throat. The previously amused and smiling Hermione snarling and glaring at him, and Harry watching with the same reaction on his face.

"What did you call me, soft meat?" she demanded.

Two large boys attempted to step forward to help Draco, but Harry had grabbed one by the arm, twisted it behind his back, and shoved him into his fellow, sending both to the ground. He glared down at them, but didn't say a word, instead turning his head to hear Draco's response.

"When…my father…hears…" Draco wheezed, being cut off as Hermione lifted him up off the ground.

"What makes you think he'll hear anything?" Hermione snarled.

"What is going on?!" McGonagall demanded angrily as she returned, to see two students on the ground and a third pinned to the wall.

"Malfoy there was just going to explain what he called Hermione," Harry explained, calm but the anger in his voice clear.

Before McGonagall could demand anymore, Neville spoke up. "He called her a mudblood ma'am," he explained.

The teacher's lips thinned. "Put him down Ms. Granger," she ordered. When the student reluctantly did so, she eyed all three students. "We must now go into the Great Hall, but don't let think that you three are off the hook," she told them. "I will see all three of you in my office immediately after the feast. When the others stand to go to their dormitories, you three will remain seated. Am I clear?" she instructed.

Harry and Hermione both replied, "Yes ma'am."

Draco nodded, and McGonagall glared at him, until he said, "Yes."

"Very well," she replied stiffly. Turning to the rest of the group, she said, "Follow me."

The deputy headmistress then led them into the great hall.

Four long tables dominated the room. Above each of them flew a banner representing one of the four Hogwarts houses. A fifth table ran the width of the hall at the other end, where teachers and staff were sitting. Beside that table were four large hourglasses, filled with colored jewels.

In front of the staff table, sitting a small stool, was a ratty, patched, pointed hat.

After McGonagall led the first years to stand in front of it, and the hat sang (**If you want to read the song, go open the book)**, McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment and began calling off names.

One by one, the first years were sorted into houses, their robes gaining a badge identifying their house. Eventually McGonagall got to Granger, Hermione.

The young witch walked up and the hat was placed on her head, almost immediately.

_'Ah,' _the hat said in Hermione's head, surprisingly in her native language. _'I can't say I have ever sorted one of your culture before. It's plainly clear where to place you, with your values, no other house will do best be…_Gryffindor!" he shouted the last word to the Great Hall.

Smiling, Hermione walked to the table of red and gold.

Soon, it was Neville's turn, like Hermione, he was sorted into Gryffindor. When Malfoy's name was called, the hat barely touched his head before he was sorted into Slytherin.

Both unblooded were pleased to see him rub his throat as he sat down.

Then McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry."

Walking up to the stool, Harry ignored the whispers as he sat down. The hat was then placed on his head.

_"Another yautja," _the hat said surprised. "_There is no other place for you besides_…Gryffindor!"

Smiling, Harry took of the Hat and went to sit by Hermione.

Soon the sorting was finished (the red haired boy, whose name turned out to be Ronald Weasley, was the last to join Gryffindor), and the Headmaster stood to make announcements (Harry and Hermione were both intrigued about the Forbidden Forest and the Third Floor Corridor). Then dinner was served.

The two yautja both enjoyed the meat, though felt it could use some more spice.

Soon Dumbledore dismissed the students. Everyone stood to leave, except for Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Once the other students had left the Hall, the three were collected by McGonagall and led to her office.

Turning to face them, she demanded, "Tell me right now why I shouldn't punish all three of you?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

**Hope you enjoyed, Please Review.**

**Also Check out the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for Adoption under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**

**Now for a couple of explanations. The ceryneian hind was Artemis sacred animal. As she was goddess of the hunt, and young women, I felt it was a good choice for Hermione's wand. I also tried to give them both the wands of hunters, which is why they have the materials they do.**

**The reason Harry and Hermione are carrying combat knives instead of wrist-blades is because they haven't finished growing, and hence can't be sized for them.**

**Lastly, the reason for Hermione's violent reaction to Mudblood, for you Predator fans, should be obvious. For those of you that aren't I'll explain. Bad-Blood is the worst thing a yautja can be called. They are to be killed on sight by their fellow yautja and can never be accepted back into society. Mudblood is incredibly close to calling someone a bad blood, in fact that's essentially what they're saying (albeit in different context).**


End file.
